vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sariel (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|True Body= |-|Possessing Solaseed= Summary Sariel is one of the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan. After the Holy War ended 3000 years ago he was sealed within a musical instrument in incorporeal form, waiting for his chance to return. He made a deal with Solaseed, a young girl travelling as a bard who currently owned the instrument he was in, and promised to cure her incurable illness in return for possessing her body for a time. He kept his word, though his power caused her body to rapidly mature. Though he is one of the Four Archangels, he seems to hold more loyalty to Elizabeth than Ludoshel. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Sariel Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 years Classification: Member of the Goddess Clan, Archangel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3) and Self-Sustenance (Type 2) in his true body, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Possession, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid. Comparable to Tarmiel, who healed back from gaping holes in his heads), Holy Manipulation (His magic disintegrates darkness), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid, His barrier was able to prevent Derieri's lost arm from regenerating), Resistant to the following: Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Petrification, Curse Manipulation (Was granted the Divine Protection of the Supreme Deity) and Healing Negation (His healing wasn't affected by Indura Monspeet's Hellblaze, which is able to negate Ban's regeneration). Attack Potency: Large Island level (The equal of Tarmiel. Overwhelmed Base Estarossa, and cut him in half after he absorbed the Truth. Cut through Estarossa after he absorbed Reticence as well) | At least Large Island level (Comparable to Tarmiel in his true body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Monspeet and Estarossa) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least as fast as before) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely at least Class G Striking Strength: Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Comparable to Tarmiel. Quickly recovered from Truth Absorbed Estarossa's attacks). Regeneration makes him hard to kill. | At least Large Island level (Comparable to Tarmiel in his true body) Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of kilometers with regular attacks, hundreds of kilometers via Tornado. Standard Equimpment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Goddess: As a Goddess, Sariel has access to their holy magic, which can be used for a variety of techniques. * Flight: Sariel can manifest several wings on his back to freely fly. * Possession: Goddesses can inhabit other beings and use them as vessels, provided they obtain consent. Once inhabiting another body, Goddesses can use all their abilities, but their power causes the body to undergo changes. Sariel used this ability to possess Solaseed, and his power caused her body to grow to full maturity. * Self-Healing: The Archangels have demonstrated light-based healing on several occasions. Sariel healed his body after having all his bones broken by Estarossa, a massive hole in his torso, a punctured eye from Derieri, and most notably from Indura Monspeet's Hellblaze attack, which nullifies even Ban's regeneration. File:SarielRegen1.png|Gets his eye stabbed out File:SarielRegen2.png|and regenerates it Grace Tornado: Sariel's Grace revolves around the creation and manipulation of wind and air. Sariel uses it to maintain a spherical barrier of rotating wind around his body that prevents attacks from reaching him, as well as for cutting wings and gusts. Sariel's barrier was able to prevent Derieri's lost arm from regenerating. Sariel's Grace also grants him the Divine Protection of the Supreme Deity, which protects him from any and all manner of curses as well as the Commandments of the Demon King. File:SarielTornado1.png|Sends massive wind blast at Estarossa File:SarielTornado4.png|Slices Monspeet up by flying past him File:SarielTornado2.png|Tornado barrier shreds Derieri's arm * Cleaving Sickle Wind: Sariel creates a large wind blade in the shape of a crescent to cut through his target. * Domain of God: Tarmiel and Sariel combine their Graces to create a pocket dimension to trap their opponent in. Tarmiel creates an ocean while Sariel creates the sky above it. Sariel has complete control over the sky, freely creating massive tornadoes. ** Divine Wrath of Enlil: After Tarmiel successfully traps his opponent in the ocean, Sariel and Tarmiel combine their graces to create a thunderstorm that sends down powerful lightning bolts. According to them, the attack will disintegrate even an opponent as powerful as base Estarossa on the molecular level. File:Enlil2.png|Create a thunderstorm File:Enlil3.png|that launches a barrage of lightning strikes File:Enlil4.png|powerful enough to destroy the target down to the molecular level Abilities Ark: The holy magic of the Goddess Clan that generates light particles for use in a variety of spells. It can disintegrate the darkness of the Demon Clan, although sufficiently powerful demons can handle Ark attacks like any other. A common use of Ark involves creating spheres of light around the user's target, inflicting damage on whatever is inside. Sariel has created an Ark sword around his arm with which he cut through Estarossa. File:ArkSword.png|Forms an Ark sword around his hand * Omega Ark: Raising his arm up, Sariel creates one or more gigantic Ark spheres around his target. File:OmegaArk1.png File:OmegaArk2.png File:OmegaArk3.png *'Spiteful Saint:' After performing a series of hand movements, Sariel sends a large barrage of light orbs at his enemy. Invigorate: A spell that instantly heals and restores the energy of its target. Sariel presumably used this technique when he cured Solaseed's incurable disease. Key: Possessing Solaseed | True Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Angels Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Users Category:Antagonists Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Healers Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Holy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6